In response to an inefficient and environmentally damaging practice of flaring sour emissions, scrubbers have been developed for removing the problematic components for reducing or eliminating the need to store and transfer corrosive and toxic sour material. Scavengers or scrubbers are known for removing components within acid gases including hydrogen sulphide and volatile organic carbons (VOC's). In particular, scrubbers are used in the treatment of gas streams emanating from produced or stored petroleum, or from produced natural gas stream or from other sources.
Current processes include amine processes, a variety of towers and various ammonia and iron-related chemical reactions. Applicant has found reluctance in the industry to adopt such process and equipment either due to the high capital cost and poor economics when applied at low gas rates or their unwieldy and inefficient nature, reducing the applicability to marginal gas wells.
There is a continued need for an apparatus be developed that is both compact and portable allowing effective installation and operation at the source of the sour gas venting or production. Such a method may allow the production of low volume gas wells previously deemed uneconomical.